Dirty Dancing
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: This is Carlisle and Esme.... They go dancing. ENJOY! This is for anybody who liked Edward or Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Okay so you may be wondering about the title. Yes, this is very different from anything I've ever tried. Its Carlisle and Esme. They are going to be dancing, if the title wasn't enough. Thanks, so much, for reviewing my other stuff. I am very grateful. This is also in Esme's point of View. I am planning on making this a one shot, but if you like it, tell me, and I can write other ones...**

The club had been dark for awhile... Ever since the floor had cleared. Leaving Carlisle and I. Nobody else. Just us. We'd been dancing all night, not tired... Hungry. A hunger neither of us had felt in awhile... Edward and Bella were awakening some very strong feelings in us... We both remembered the feeling of being new lovers... It felt amazing...

The club was a chocolate brown, with splashes of reds, and yellows. The single light on over the dance floor was on Carlisle... His eyes blazing. He was wearing black slacks and a white button down... The shirt had been unbuttoned long ago, by me... His hair was tussled, also my doing. His eyes held a burning fire... We'd danced the usual. The waltz, the tango, the jitterbug.. Now the Rhumba... A dance of passion and love... It was perfect for us.

I was in the light of the candles. My eyes burning the same way as his. My dress was red. A halter with a deep v. Exposing my neck and collarbone... Carlisle loved my neck. My hair was probably as messy as his... Though it was his fault this time.

Carlisle hadn't touched me like this for a long time, I loved it. I was just as needy, and passionate as he was. Though his was pure, unadulterated need. He needed to feel me in his arms. He felt he'd neglected me... He hadn't. Forks had a toll on all of us. Carlisle felt it the most... We weren't as... _Active _as we usually are, in Forks. I hadn't been clubbing with him in a long time.

It felt amazing to have Carlisle be the only thing between me and the floor. It felt wonderful to have his hands where they had so rarely been lately, exploring. Remembering...

The song started. It was a slow song... I knew it would speed up, this was one of Carlisle's favorites... A smile lit his face as soon as the song started.

I leaned back and straightened up. Making my neck longer and my back straighter than usual, it was easier this way. Carlisle straightened as well. Shaking his hair out of his eyes. The spotlight was now on me.

I sauntered to him. Swaying my hips and making my legs look longer and sexier. He followed my every move with his eyes... The hunger so apparent... I wondered briefly how long until we got back to the Mercedes...

I stopped a foot from him. He walked toward me... Reaching out for my hand, which I willingly gave him, feeling his touch made me feel so awesome.

We got into the usual pose. My hands on his shoulders, his on my hips, slipping lower as I walked back.

I was leading. Carlisle followed. Walking and turning. Suddenly, though, he lost it.

He spun me back to him quickly, and hooked my right knee on his hip. I smiled. Grinding into his sensitive area. Waiting for the response..

We were grinding, hopelessly, effortlessly into each other, with a passion that left us both breathless. I briefly wondered if we should leave, before we hit the ground and started rolling.

His lips were traveling my collarbone with a plain mission. I breathed out, trying not to cry out. "Carlisle... The Mercedes..." I panted. He obeyed and unhooked my leg.

We made our way through the incredibly packed dance floor, to the door amidst clapping. I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Carlisle.

He was clearly happy. His eyes were still hungry, his hands were twitching. I grasped his hands tighter, lifting it to my mouth.

We stumbled to the Mercedes, lip locked. I had the keys in the door as he growled from my neck.

"Esme?" He chuckled. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his lips back to mine, enjoying the feel.

"What?" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and grabbed the keys. "We aren't going home." He said quickly. My jaw dropped, I hadn't packed anything. He saw my expression and waved to the trunk. Kissing my jaw and neck he chuckled, as I panted.

"Did you really think I would forget that?" He whispered into the "v" of my dress.

"No." I panted.

"Good." I was in the car faster than humanly possible. Holding his hand, speeding toward our favorite hotel in Seattle.

Once we arrived I clung to him. He checked in quickly and led me to the suite... Antsy.

Carlisle opened the door with a flourish, clearly proud of himself.

I pounced. Quickly grabbing onto him and walking toward the bed.

Carlisle stroked my lips. He captured them. My cold cherry lips, with his cold strawberry lips. His shirt was off as fast as I could get it off. I ran my hands slowly up and down his chest, knowing. Where to touch him, and where would make him moan.

He slipped off my dress, and stared. He looked at me, my hands had traveled below his belt... He chuckled and slipped his pants off. I smirked. His legs were... Very nice... I liked them.

I was naked, why shouldn't he be?

I snapped the elastic of his boxers against his waist, waiting for his mouth. It was there... On my breasts, leaving my moaning and gasping. His thumb had started a pattern. Circle. Circle. 

I pulled down his boxers, my patience to have him inside me, wearing thin.

There he was. All the cold, hard glory. I looked up to his eyes, which were watching me. Slithering down under his erection, I caught him by surprise. Thrusting my hips up quickly to capture him in my cold prison... Not that he minded.

We had a rhythm, the world had stopped. It was just the two of us, grinding. Trying desperately to not give in first. Climaxing over and over. Making up for lost time. Loving every second.

I collapsed on top of him after climaxing for a fourth time.

Carlisle stroked my hair as I watched his eyes. They were the lightest topaz I'd seed since the first night we got here. I kissed him again, and whispered to him.

"Thank you... I love you Carlisle..."

"Esme. I love you... Too..."

He smiled at me, knowing the secret meaning. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered kissing my head.

_**YA!!! **_**I think Carlisle and Esme are an adorable couple... So review please!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! I love reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone has been reading "Edward." I WANT TO UPDATE THIS STORY SO... I'll update "Edward" later this weekend. This is dedicated to all my fabulous reviewers who love Carlisle and Esme! I do. Here we go: Chapter two: Dirty Dancing. **

I was currently laying on his chest, his eyes were closed and his face wore a mask of contentment. I was thinking, I knew Bella would be spending the weekend, I smiled to myself, knowingly.

They were so happy. I knew. Edward wasn't whole without her, they were like one.

Carlisle suddenly shifted under me, causing me to shift to fit his shape again.

He chuckled. A quiet, musical laugh. " I'm going to go shower Esme." He whispered. Kissing my neck lightly he made his way to the bathroom.

I lay in the bed, quietly. Curling into a ball, and closing my eyes.

I was proud of Edward. I saw the Herculean effort it took him, just to kiss her neck. He loved her. It was the purest, sweetest form of love I'd ever seen. Edward was a wreck when he was away from her, even for five minutes, I knew the feeling.

When Carlisle and I first confessed to our feelings, I'd been unsure... Unsure, of if I should let him in... I'd just been hurt terribly. I did. I let him in, it was the best twenty years of my life.

But Edward and Bella were so different from any of us... It was as if they were connected to each other. He would move, she would move. He would laugh, she would see the hurt behind the laugh... It was amazing. Bella knew Edward better than every single one of his family combined... _He let her in. _

Carlisle was out of the shower. He came to me and sat at the foot of the bed. Looking into my eyes.

He smiled and bent to kiss my full lips. "I'm going to call the kids." He said quietly.. I laughed. The word "kids" sounded... Odd coming from his mouth.. It felt almost childish in his slight British accent.

I calmed down... A little. I was still giggling. Carlisle was staring at me, as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Its okay." I reassured him I was okay, and went to put some clothes on.

He'd packed me a brown off the shoulder top, and a pair of dark wash jeans. I snuggled into the warm shirt, like it was Carlisle's chest. The jeans were also a favorite of his.

I could hear him murmuring to someone... Edward, by the sounds of it. I walked to him and murmured quietly, in his ear, that I going to sit on the deck.

We had a beautiful view of the ocean, I absolutely loved the view... It reminded me of Carlisle. The waves were calming and peaceful, the sand soft, and familiar. The rocks were the patches of rough times we'd been through... He'd been through... Then the sunrise... His sun was... Me. I guess, the sun was me. I was the thing Carlisle lived for.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the chair exposing my neck.

"Esme?" Carlisle opened the screen door, and peeked out, he had a small silver box in his hand.

I smiled warmly at him, and responded. "Carlisle?" I murmured.

He brought forward the box, and handed it to me. "This is for you. Happy Anniversary." He added.

I kissed his inviting lips and looked down at the gift. It was a small box, with a beautiful blue satin bow.

"Its for you..." Carlisle's eyes were downcast. I put my finger under his chin and raised his head, to look at me.

"Thank you... I love you." I murmured against his lips. He nodded and closed the screen door, allowing me to open his gift in peace. There was a card, a simple, elegant card. I read that first.

_Esme,_

_ I don't know what to say.. I've done this many times... But I always feel the same way. In love. Hopelessly and Irrevocably in love... With you. You've taken my heart... And I couldn't have picked a more beautiful, angel to give it to..._

_ Esme... I guess what I'm saying is : Happy Anniversary. This is a new beginning and a new start... I want to share this with you. _

_ Keep my heart safe. You've got it. I'll keep yours safe for as long as I live... Take my heart, put it by yours. Stay with me forever. Forever Esme. Thats how long I am yours..._

_Forever, _

_ Carlisle _

I was dry sobbing. Try as I might, I couldn't stop. With shaking fingers I opened the box... And gasped.

"Oh my..." I whispered. It was a ring. The ring was two twined bands of silver and gold. Fire and Ice. The gold band had tiny blue stones embedded into the surface. The silver band had tiny diamonds embedded in the surface. Turning the ring over, I discovered an inscription: _I'll love you. Always and Forever. Carlisle. _

**Ah!! That was a FUN chapter to write, I really love the fact that they both took such a chance loving the other, but look where they are now. Its a fairy tale ending, unlike any other. Reviews would be very nice, thanks for reading.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A very smart reviewer complemented me... They said I was good at the mushy. At bringing out the hopeless romantic in all of us, so thanks. This goes out to you. **

The more I look at my life, the more I see the pleasure in the little things. The little, everyday things that humans took for granted... Like the sunlight. Everybody loves the sun, but they don't throw rainbows in the sun, do they?

The more I took pleasure in just being near Carlisle. I'd loved him for a long time... I knew him. Knew the way that his brows would furrow when he was puzzled... Or the way he stretched after he got up. Like a chestier cat. Arching his back and extending his arms. Flexing all of his muscles, but that was it.

Carlisle was unlike anyone I'd ever known before. He loved me. So unconditionally, and purely that he would die for me. I hated knowing that. That he would take a bullet for me, when _I _owed _him _the bullet.

I didn't blame him for what I was. A vampire. I thanked him. If I wasn't vampire, _if he wasn't a vampire,_ we would have never met. I would have never known him. My life would have a huge, dark void, and the sun would be gone... Like Edward without Bella.

I shuddered.

Remembering the dark, and scary months he'd spent away from her. She'd jumped from a cliff. She loved him _that much. _

Sitting there deep in thought, I didn't hear him.

"Esme?" He shook his blond hair out of his eyes, actually putting more in his eyes, and chuckled his warm, musical laugh.

I looked up. Startled.

His face transformed. Into a mask of worry, and angst. Carlisle got onto his knees, kneeling next to my chair. Brows furrowed.

I reached out to his forehead. Brushing some of his soft, blond hair away from his dancing topaz eyes. Carlisle grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek. Keeping his hand on top, he sighed and closed his eyes.

I ran my thumb along his bottom lip. Feeling the smooth, cherry colored skin.

I felt utterly safe. Like nothing in the world could touch me, as long as Carlisle was there. Holding my hand, and kissing my cheek.

He opened his eyes. Now about three shades lighter. "Are you okay?" His doctor question. Though I knew that this was way too personal to be a doctor question. I nodded. His hand was stroking my cheek, back and forth. Occasionally glancing at my lips.

He smiled a boyish grin, a very contagious boyish grin. I couldn't help but be reminded of Edward. It was a Cullen man thing.

They all had a signature grin. Edward's was the crooked smile, that dazzled Bella. Carlisle's is this huge boyish grin, that I'm afraid is going to split his face. Emmett's is a lopsided, funny grin. It fits his personality perfectly. Jasper's is more of feeling. Ironic? No. He would do anything for Alice, so thats where I see the smile the most. When Alice is proud of him, and glad to see him, and kissing him, he has this huge, wonderful, warm, amazing smile. Its the most heartbreaking smile I have ever seen... Besides Carlisle's.

Carlisle is curious. He has this... Look. I guess. He scrunches his eyebrows and kind of freezes whatever he was doing. "Do you like it?" He asked.

I smiled. Nodding. "No.." His face fell. It was heartbreaking. I reached out and slipped the ring on my finger, knowing it would fit perfectly. Putting my hand under his chin, I made him raise his eyes to meet mine. I gazed deep into his eyes, seeing the hurt. "I love it." I whispered. Grinning like a fool, I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

I could feel the huge grin on his face...

**Aw! I just love Carlisle and Esme... Not just because I look like her either. If you... Want Bella to pick Edward, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the next chapter of Carlisle and Esme's story... I guess I'm a "Romance Junkie." This was my one of my closest friends epiphany's. We were watching the movie about Anne Frank. I sobbed... I was so sad. **

"Hey!" I chuckled as I slipped easily out from Carlisle's strong hands. I took off to the couch, trying to find my towel.

Suddenly, though I was pinned to the wall. "Maybe..." Carlisle murmured from my neck. "you should get dressed..."

I shook my head. We'd just finished with our jacuzzi. "I don't want to." I trailed my hand down his chest. He shivered.

"Mm... But your so irresistible." He appraised my naked, dripping form. "Especially like that."

I cocked my eyebrows as I looked at his_ naked _form. "Can we make a deal?"

Carlisle shook his head. "We've got to go.." He insisted.

Carlisle had planned something for tonight. "Okay." I muttered grudgingly.

I waltzed over to my suitcase, watching Carlisle from the corner of my eye. He slipped on black boxer briefs, and a pair of black jeans. His toned chest was snowy against the jeans, but he immediately slipped a shirt around his broad shoulders. I watched as he turned to the mirror without his shirt fully on, watched him catch me staring. I laughed.

I turned around and slipped on my clothing. A red, off the shoulder sweater, and jeans that matched his, but were fitted to my body.

"Are you ready?" His arm was around my waist.

I slipped on the ring. "Yes..." I spun around. "have you seen my-?"

Carlisle handed me my purse. "Yes." He laughed and planted his soft lips on my forehead.

"Thank you." I chose this time for my thanks. "Carlisle?" He spun me around, and seated himself at the desk, I propped myself on the actual counter. "Thank you... Its as if you read my mind..." I marveled at the closeness that we'd achieved.

"Esme..." He put his hand on my knee, and grabbed my hand. "You were so over worked... I wanted to have _my _Esme back." He smiled fondly at me.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He stood up and pulled me along.

I caught him off guard. Crushing my lips to his. Branding him as mine. No one else's. He happily kissed me back, his hands wandering the path to my waist. I allowed my fingers to prance over his rib cage. I broke apart reluctantly and bit my lip.

"We must go..." His voice was rough.

I nodded, attempting to catch my breath.

"Yes.. Going.." I muttered something about the room key, and we were off. 

The Mercedes was comforting. Like this was what we always did, and I needed some reassurance lately. I knew that Carlisle and I had been moving apart. We'd even fought once this month... I was so scared. What was going to happen? I loved him, but what if he didn't love me? I felt so dumb lately... like maybe this was a lost cause... us.

"Esme... Why are you so quiet?" His voice was full of agony.

I couldn't meet his eyes. My face wasn't composed, and neither was my voice but he would feel that. "I... Why did we fight?" I spit out.

Carlisle hand wound into mine on the middle. "We were over worked and had little tolerance..." He murmured.

I shook my head. I never got short tempered with him, so what made me lash out like that? "I lashed out at you... I never do that."

Carlisle shook some of his luscious, blond hair out of his eyes. "Esme... Whats the problem?"

"Ther-"

"Esme, I know you better than that. Whats wrong?"

I shook my head, placing some brown hair over my cheek as a shield. The Mercedes stopped at a traffic light.

"Esme..." He brushed the hair away from my cheek.

"Do you love me?" My voice was tiny, and my fingers had clenched inside of his.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Esme..." His voice sounded strangled.

"Do you?" I demanded. I felt so foolish. I'd given up everything for him, and he'd loved me forever, so why was I doubting this now?

"How dare you question my love..." He whispered. His hand wound back around the steering wheel. I shuddered.

"Carlisle! I got _mad_ at you!! _Mad!_ I don't _get _mad at you! Emmett held me as I cried! _God Carlisle!_ Something isn't right!" I heaved a shaky deep breath. Carlisle leaned back in his seat, his hands kneading his temples.

"Your right, but why now, Esme?" His voice soothed the dark recesses of my mind.

"We got in a fight..." I murmured. My small frame was being raked by large sobs. "I was scared."

Carlisle looked at me. I could see it in his eyes. His heart was breaking. "I love you Esme."

I grabbed his hand, setting it over my dormant heart. "I love you too."

"I don't care that you aren't perfect... Thats so unreasonable." Carlisle pulled our hands to him. "and in my eyes... You are perfect." He whispered.

"Pull the car over." I muttered darkly.

Carlisle did as I demanded.

I waited, then I pounced. My lips locked with his in a passionate embrace as old as time. His hands kneaded my slightly warm flesh, as my hands found his chest. When I started panting, Carlisle pulled away. His hands were cradling my face.

"My heart is yours."

**YAH! This is a pointless story, but I think Carlisle and Esme are EXTREMELY important to Twilight, so... If you liked it PLEASE review. **


End file.
